My Puppy
by Ren's Mistress
Summary: Same universe as My Pets. This is a Harry/Hermione only, how Harry came to join Mistress Hermione and Kitten. His first night with mistress, and a reminder of who he belongs to BDSM, harmony, subHarry, DomHermione, dominance, submission.


**A/N:** I thought I'd add on to My Pets since everyone seemed to like that story. This is a companion piece to that story. Reading My Pets will clear up some things, but is not required to understand the storyline.

* * *

Harry groaned and squirmed. His mistress could be so cruel.

She had tied him to their shared bed and teased him mercilessly. Hot wax, the flogger, the cock ring, even a small toy in his ass, positioned just so it was pressed against his prostate as it vibrated. With the addition of a blindfold to the mix of torture, harry had fallen quickly into subspace, all he cared about now was pleasing his mistress.

He hissed an arched when a hand ran up his oversensitive chest. It was such a familiar gesture, his mistress loved to tease him with gentle touches anytime he reached this level of sensitivity.

The bed shifting alerted Harry that she had joined him again. He was surprised when she whispered in his ear, "You've done well, puppy."

All he could do was groan in response. He shuddered as she continued, saying, "Does it remind you of our first night together?"

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Harry jumped out of bed, dropping a piece of parchment as he scrambled to find his invisibility cloak. He'd just seen Hermione leave the tower on the Marauders Map and finally had the chance to follow her. She'd been disappearing for weeks now and always managed to lose him.  
_

 _'Not this time,' he thought as he ran down the stairs and out of the tower. This time he would figure out what she was up to._

 _Quickly, Harry realized why he always seemed to lose Hermione on the nights he followed her. He'd never brought the Map with him before, and with how often she doubled back or took a dead end corridor, he desperately needed it._

 _Finally, Hermione stopped in front of the bare stretch of wall that hid the Room of Requirement. As Hermione paced, Harry inched towards the spot where the door would appear. He needed to enter when Hermione did or the chase would have been useless. As he darted into the room, Harry nearly tripped at the sight that greeted him._

 _There, in the middle of the room, was Luna Lovegood. She was kneeling with her legs spread slightly, her arms behind her back, and her eyes lowered submissively. Harry tried to ignore the tightening in his pants, a feat made even more difficult when Luna greeted Hermione by clearly saying, "Hello Mistress."_

 _"Hello Kitten," Harry heard Hermione respond affectionately as she stepped towards Luna. Harry quickly6 retreated to a corner, preparing himself for what promised to be an interesting night._

* * *

 ** _One Hour Later  
_**

 _Harry hoped he'd be able to sneak out soon. He was as hard as a rock and desperate to play with himself, even though Hermione and Luna had calmed down almost fifteen minutes ago.  
_

 _Harry couldn't help but want what he had seen them do. He wanted to give up control to someone the way Luna had, but at the same time he wanted to dominate someone the way Hermione had._

 _His thoughts were broken when Hermione said, "You can take the cloak off, Harry."_

 _He froze as Luna giggled. After a minute, Hermione added, "We know you're there. We've known the whole time and wanted you to see."_

 _Harry took off the cloak slowly, holding it loosely in one hand. He looked at the naked women on the bed in confusion, trying to hid his still obvious lust._

 _"Why did you want me to see?" he asked after another minute of silence._

 _"We knew you were following Hermione," Luna said, running her eyes up and down Harry._

 _"And thought you might like to join us," Hermione continued. "You don't have to decide or answer now. Take some time to think about it. Goodnight, Harry."_

 _He beat a hasty retreat after that. He had a lot to think about, but first he had to take care of the tightness in his pants._

* * *

 _A week later, Harry stood in front of the Room of Requirement. This time, he knew that Hermione was waiting for him on the other side of the door. If he wanted the chance to fully join Luna and Hermione, all he had to do was step through and face whatever was thrown at him. According to the note Hermione had sent, once he did that, he could be a part of what they had.  
_

 _After another minute of debate, Harry opened and stepped through the door._

 _"Good evening," Hermione said from a chair by the fireplace that the room had provided. "I'm glad you came."_

 _Harry smiled and greeted her as he went to sit in the chair Hermione offered._

 _"Luna wanted to be here today, but I thought your first night should just be with me," Hermione said. "If you enjoy tonight, you can stay with us as long as you like. If not, we will never bring it up again. I expect you to listen and obey tonight, and to let yourself feel what is offered. You don't have to call me mistress, but i do demand respect."_

 _Harry nodded quickly, saying, "Yes ma'am."_

 _Hermione smiled and stood, bidding Harry to do the same. As soon as he stood, the room changed from the comfortable sitting room to the dark bedroom he had seen a week ago._

 _"Strip and kneel," Hermione ordered, her voice lower than it had been before. Harry obeyed, trying to remember how Luna had knelt when he'd seen them._

 _"Wrists behind your back, you don't have to keep your arms as far back as Luna. Knees apart and head tilted down," Hermione directed patiently. Harry listed and shivered when her hand rand down his back. She ran her hand over his ass and nipped at his neck, making him squirm and whimper softly._

 _"I won't be gentle, but I won't push you too far tonight," she said. "Your note said you were alright with pegging. Is this still true?"_

 _"Yes ma'am," Harry said quietly. He was looking forward to anything she was willing to give._

 _"Go lay on the bed," Hermione said as she slapped his ass and pulled away. "On your back."_

 _Harry crawled to the bed, making Hermione smirk. He climbed on it and laid at the center, watching Hermione as she moved towards him._

 _"Arms up," Hermione said. As soon as his wrists hit the headboard, leather cuffs wrapped around them to hold him still. He tested the bonds and found that he couldn't pull away. Hermione leaned down and pecked his lips quickly, then slid a blindfold over his eyes. She ran her hand down his chest, making him shudder and press closer, looking for more contact._

 _"I'm going to use the candle and flogger , and then I will make you cum," Hermione whispered in his ear. Harry groaned and nodded._

 _He hissed and arched at the first drop of hot wax on his chest. It hurt, but at the same time, he desperately wanted more. Even with the pain, he felt his cock hardening further, this is what he had dreamed about. Hermione steadily dripped the wax across his chest, causing random designs and patters to appear, first in the wax and then in the red that followed the heat. Harry moaned quietly and shuddered as the wax cooled and hardened after the brief instant of almost too painful heat._

 _When the candle ran low, Hermione set it down and reached to stroke Harry's cock slowly. He moaned loudly and bucked into her hand, needing more._

 _"Not yet, pet," Hermione whispered in his ear. "First the flogger to remove the wax."_

 _Harry groaned but nodded as she pulled away. The first strike of the flogger was light, but he jerked anyway, his chest already sensitive. The next hit was harder and Harry groaned, realizing what Hermione was doing. Each of the next eight strikes got harder, making Harry struggle and groan in pain and pleasure. Yes, this was what he needed. The torturous mix of sensations pushed him into a state where he didn't have to think, all he had to do was feel. He loved it._

 _After the last of the ten strikes of the flogger, Hermione set the toy down and nipped at Harry's neck. He whimpered and tilted his head, giving her complete access. Hermione bit down harder, sucking the same spot. As she did this, her hand wandered down to stroke Harry's cock again, teasing him and mixing the pain and pleasure, blurring the line until he couldn't tell the difference anymore._

 _After leaving the mark, Hermione grabbed her wand. A whispered spell later, and Harry felt his ass stretch and slicken with lubricant. He squirmed, knowing what Hermione had planned next._

 _"Lift your hips," Hermione demanded. Harry complied and Hermione slipped a pillow underneath him so he could relax. "I'm going to take your ass now, pet."_

 _Harry moaned softly in response, shifting his hips and ass to tempt her. It seemed to work as she pressed a strapon against his ass soon after. As she pushed into him slowly, he groaned at the feeling. It was different, but definitely worth it, he realized as he moaned. Once she was fully in him, Hermione stroked his cock slowly, teasing him._

 _"Do you enjoy this, pet? Having your ass filled by mistress?" Hermione asked. Before Harry could answer, she started moving out of him slowly. Harry groaned and squirmed, trying to keep her inside of him. He gasped at the sharp thrust that brought her fully into him again. She set a steady pace, stroking his cock in time with her thrusts.  
_

 _Harry moaned louder, feeling himself getting close to the edge. When she slowed her hand, Harry begged, "Please ma'am, please let me cum. I need it, I need you to make me cum."_

 _Hermione smirked and dug her nails in Harry's hip, making him gasp. She moved in his ass as fast as she could as Harry gasped and cried out each time she hit his prostate._

 _"Then cum for me, puppy," She said quietly, stroking him fast again. Harry cried out and bucked against her. He moaned and struggled against his bonds, pressing back against Hermione every time she bottomed out in him. It didn't take long for him to cum, moaning loudly and gasping for breath._

 _Hermione slowed to a stop, pulling out of his ass and making the cuffs vanish. Harry groaned and curled into her, not caring about the blindfold. She held him and played with his hair, letting him come down gently._

 ** _End Flashback  
_**

* * *

Harry moaned and nodded, hoping that his Mistress would fuck him again. She'd already tortured him by riding and cumming on his cock, then keeping him there to stew in his own unfinished pleasure. He moaned as she stroked his cock and twisted the toy in his ass.

"Then lets have some more fun," Hermione said, pulling the toy out of him slowly. He moaned when the toy was replaced by a strapon, his cock throbbing in the cock ring.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope you all enjoy. As I said, this is a companion piece to My Pets. I may write more if I get good feedback on this.


End file.
